Décima Primeira Temporada
A Décima Primeira Temporada de It´s Always Sunny in Philadelphia foi ao ar em 2016 no FXX. É composta de dez episódios que se tornou número padrão a partir da oitava temporada. A temporada teve o seu início no dia 6 de janeiro de 2016 e terminou no dia 9 de março de 2016. História A gangue volta a jogar Chardee MacDennis. Frank cai da janela e sua lesão o faz pensar que é 2006. Mac e Dennis se mudam para os subúrbios em busca de aluguel barato. Os McPoyles processam os Ponderosas. A Gangue tenta tirar férias de sua dinâmica habitual fazendo um cruzeiro. Elenco *Glenn Howerton como Dennis Reynolds *Kaitlin Olson como Dee Reynolds *Rob McElhenney como Mac *Charlie Day como Charlie Kelly *Danny DeVito como Frank Reynolds ;Recorrente *Mary Elizabeth Ellis como A Garçonete *David Hornsby como Rickety Cricket *Artemis Pebdani como Artemis *Lance Barber como Bill Ponderosa ;Estrelas Convidadas *Guillermo del Toro como Pappy McPoyle *Andy Buckley como Andy Produção Em 4 de abril de 2014, foi anunciado que a FX assinou a RCG Productions com um contrato para produzir a 11ª e a 12ª temporada de Sunny. A escrita para a temporada estava em andamento em fevereiro de 2015, com Glenn Howerton twittando um conceito para um episódio pode incluir uma sequencia do jogo CharDee MacDennis. Os títulos dos episódios foram revelados na IMDb em agosto de 2015. O primeiro trailer da temporada foi revelado no final de setembro de 2015. Em 12 de novembro de 2015, foi anunciado que a 11ª temporada começaria a ser exibida em 6 de janeiro de 2016. A 11ª temporada apresenta o retorno de muitos conceitos, piadas e personagens importantes. O primeiro episódio " Chardee MacDennis 2: Electric Boogaloo " apresenta um retorno ao jogo Chardee MacDennis, que foi introduzido na 7ª temporada " Chardee MacDennis: O Jogo dos Jogos ". O segundo episódio " Frank cai da janela " apresenta muitos retrocessos para os eventos da segunda temporada, quando Danny DeVito entrou no programa como Frank Reynolds . O desejo de Dee de ser atriz e a arte de Charlie estão fortemente presentes em " Dee Made a Smut Film ", enquanto o relacionamento de Mac e Dennis como colegas de quarto é explorado em " Mac & Dennis Move to the Suburbs ". O advogado , os McPoyles e Bill Ponderosa retornaram no seguimento do episódio " O massacre do casamento de Maureen Ponderosa " em " McPoyle vs. Ponderosa: O julgamento do século ". A gangue não conseguiu umas férias bem-sucedidas em " The Gang Hits the Slopes ", " The Gangs Goes Hell " e " The Gangs Goes Hell: Part Two ". A sexualidade de Mac, um tema ao longo de muitos episódios ao longo de todas as estações, vem à tona nos dois episódios finais " A quadrilha vai para o inferno " e " A quadrilha vai para o inferno: parte dois ", mas volta ao status quo no final. Fotos Promocionais Nessa temporada, as fotos promocionais teve imagens promocionais que parodiam o filme de 1960, The Village of the Damned (A Aldeia dos Amaldiçoados) . Always Sunny Season 11 Cast 1.jpg Always Sunny Season 11 Cast 2.jpg Always Sunny Season 11 Cast 3.jpg Always Sunny Season 11 Charlie.jpg Always Sunny Season 11 Dee.jpg Always Sunny Season 11 Dennis.jpg Always Sunny Season 11 Mac.jpg Always Sunny Season 11 Frank.jpg Categoria:Décima Primeira Temporada Categoria:Temporadas